Desktop computer systems are very often used, not only privately at home, but also in the professional sector, e.g., in companies. Desktop computer systems comprise a casing, on which a front module is arranged, via which a user can turn on the computer system or to which he or she can connect external peripheral devices such as a USB stick, headphones or memory cards, for example.
The interfaces used in such a front module can transmit data very fast and also output possibly very high power. A C-type 3.1 USB interface, via which up to 100 W can be output, can be used in such a front module, for example. Front modules connect to the mainboard of the computer system typically via cables. Cables are used to supply energy to individual LEDs or contact the power button, for example. Mostly, interfaces connect separately to the mainboard via interface cables. Such a solution is expensive and requires an elaborate mounting process.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a front module and a desktop computer system having a front module that provide an advantageous contacting of the front module with a mainboard of a desktop computer system.